Healing Takes Time
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Naruto is in a mental institution because he was raped and beaten when he was twelve and he hasn't spoken since then but has tried to kill himself that's what mainly put him in there but now three years later maybe one person can help him cope with it all
1. Dreams of Memories

Chapter One

Dreams of Memories

Naruto's P.O.V.

In the small dark room I layed their in the bed thinking about what will tomorrow bring for me. Just another day of silence and maybe a visit from Kakashi-sensei.  
He comes every couple of weeks to visit, but when he comes I feel I'm alone. No one with me, no one to care.

"Naruto...are you awake it's time for your medication." the nurse walked in a pulled out a pill with some water.

She handed me the medicine and I put it in my mouth slowly drinking the water. I gave her back the cup and layed there in silence. She looked down at me as I looked out the bared window. I looked of concern came to her eyes as she walked out of the door.

I don't know when the last time it was when I had spoken to anybody. I wasn't that I didn't want to speak to people, it's that I didn't see a need to speak to people not even to myself. People didn't need to know what I had to say, or I didn't really want to say, they wouldn't care anyways. I had been tortured all my life by people that hate me. I never felt I should tell people of my troubles not even the people closest to me which was only Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Tsunade. But I didn't need to tell them, even though they were the closest people to me they would never understand or care like I want them to. So I would be alone for the rest of my life not knowing what it felt like to be cared for or even ...loved. Still staring out the window I fall into sleep filled with terrible memories.

Flashback

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as the angry men tied me up. I looked at them with shock and scared eyes.

"Your going to pay for all the trouble you cause demon!" One of the men screamed at me as they kicked me in the stomach leaving me gasping for air.

The three men came closer and slowly started ripping my clothes leaving slashes down my chest. They had injected me with something while tying me up so that Kyuubi couldn't heal me for some time. I felt weak and scared as they ripped my pants.

"No please don't do this!" I pleaded as they began now ripping at my boxers.

They paid no attention to my pleas but gave a small laugh at me. Right then I knew no one was coming to save me, I was alone.

End of Flashback

I woke up panting and in a cold sweat. I looked down to make sure I was still dressed. It was only a dream, but no it was not just a dream it was memory of my terrible past. It had been three years since it happened but I was only twelve and now I'm fifteen and still not over it. I don't know if I'll ever be over it or even forget. How I wish i could forget about it, never remember again. But I can't seem to forget, that's how I ended up in here. After it happened I wouldn't say anything to anyone no one knew what had happened to me. I was left alone for a while but that was until I kept trying to kill myself, I had wanted the emotional pain to stop hurting me. Then everyone thought i was 'unstable' so I was put in the Mental Institution so I could be watched and not kill myself. Of course I never improved I tried to hurt myself every chance I got and still refused to speak to anyone. So I had to stay there until I improved and stopped trying to kill myself, but that day never came so I've been in here for three long silent years.

My friends would visit me every couple of months but it was no big deal i didn't really expect them to want to come visit me. Sasuke would always visit with Kakashi-sensei every couple of weeks to see what kind of condition I was in. But it always stayed the same nothing ever changed.

It was getting to be late in the afternoon and the nurse came and brought me dinner. I barely ate and lost a lot of pounds from it too. But I did eat some not that it really mattered, I wasn't really hungry I didn't feel a need to eat, there was no point to it. I wanted to die but I was forced to eat some so I never complained. But no matter what happened I would end it all some day. I would end the suffering and pain I had every time I would fall asleep and my memories would return.


	2. The Day Has Come

Chapter 2

The Day Has Come

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Another day of training with that annoying Sakura. If I don't go on a mission soon I'm going to go insane, she won't leave me alone why doesn't she get the picture. I sighed as I heard a voice behind me.

"Sasuke, what you up to today" When I turned around it was Kakashi-sensei walking up to me.

"Nothing...I was just going to go rest."

"Well do you want to go with me, I'm on my way to visit Naruto." I sighed.

" I guess...do you know if he's improved any?"

He looked over at me and sighed. "I'm not sure that's why I'm going to check today."

As we walked closer to the Institution I began to wonder. I hope Naruto will get better it's been far to quiet around here without him. I hate to admit it but I really do miss the dope. He was my only true friend I had back then even if we didn't act much like friends. Besides the swarm of fangirls that cling to me all the time. We walked in and headed for Naruto's room with a nurse walking with us. There always had to be a nurse with you when you were walking around in this place.

"Has Naruto improved any." Kakashi-sensei asked the nurse just to break the silence between them all.

He hasn't I'm afraid...he has now refused to come out of his room we have to have his doctor come to him now." She looked away from us and unlocked the door to 216. we walked in as she looked at Naruto and left the room. He was looking out the window like he has been doing all day not wanting to look at us.

"Naruto it's me Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke came too." Right when he heard that he moved his gaze away from the window to look at us with his usual sad eyes. He looked over at me and gave a slight smile but anyone could see the pain in his expression.

"Hey Naruto are yo doing okay?" I asked him as the smile left his face. He only nodded and looked back out the window. We all stayed their in silence for a while until the silence was broken by Kakashi-sensei speaking.

"Well it's getting late we better be on our way I'll see you later Naruto." Kakashi looked away and started towards the door.

"Are you coming Sasuke?"

"No...I'll stay here for a while longer."

"Okay" Kakashi walked out the door leaving just me and Naruto in silence. I pulled up a next to his bed and sat down staring at him with concern in my eyes, he kept his eyes on the window.

"Naruto...you know we all miss you very much even Sakura will mention how quiet it is when your to around." I just stared at him hoping for a reply which i knew i would never get.

"So are you sure your okay you don't seem like it?" with that he turned his head to look at me. He laid there staring at me with his sad painful eyes.

"Naruto I really wish you would talk to me...I can't believe I'm going to say it but I miss your voice. I miss your happy energetic mood...But what I miss most is for you to come home." A tear fell from his eye as he just continues to stare at me. I sighed and started towards the door as I heard him sit up in his bed. I turned around at Naruto sitting up in his bed as he spoke softly but loud enough for me to hear him.

"Sasuke."

Author's Note: It's short I''m sorry but I'm trying to make them longer it's just I end the chapter when I think it's a good ending but please review and I'll write more!


	3. It Begins

Chapter 3

It Begins

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I looked at him in pure shock that he had just spoken to me and he didn't say just anything he said my name. I thought for a second I might be dreaming but no it was oh to real.

"Sasuke" he said again in a little loader voice which of course his voice was hoarse from not speaking for so long.

"Naruto...you spoke it's a miracle I thought you would never speak to me." I quickly ran to his side while he looked up at me with the same expression on his face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he slowly looked down.

"What are you sorry for wait till everybody hears about the great news this means your getting better right." I couldn't help but reach down and hug him tightly, but I heard him gasp at my actions and pulled away and had a slight blush creeping upon my face. I looked at him to see his eyes were in shock and looked almost scared at me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me please forgive me." his expression calmed down and he just stared at me and sighed.

"It's okay I'm sure you were just a little over excited no big deal...but anyway I don't know if it really means I'm getting better it's just when you spoke to me like that I just couldn't stop myself from talking and now i can't find myself to stop." Well it was true I never really had spoken to Naruto much when I visit here I just let Kakashi talk to him as Naruto sits in silence and listens.

"Well do you want me to tell Kakashi-sensai or do you want to speak with him your self."

"I don't want to talk to anyone else there's no need to bother people about me there's really no need to even talk to you but I want to talk to you I just don't want people to start assuming that just cause I'm talking to you doesn't mean I'm talking to anyone else and have them asking me a bunch of questions I know i don't want to answer or even have them ask me."

"Well your going to have to talk to people some time or another you can't hide in silence the rest of your life."

"I know" he then laid on his bed and closed his eyes and fell into sleep as I headed out of the Institution to find Kakashi-sensei.

Later the next day I was walking around hoping to run into Kakashi, as he came up beside with a grin hidden under his mask.

"So how was your visit with Naruto yesterday when I left." I looked up at him and he had a curious look on his face.

"He...he spoke to me." suddenly Kakashi's face lit up in surprise and shock with a smile of happiness underneath his mask.

"He did your not joking with me are you."

"Nope he did."

"Well what did he say to you." with that I paused for a moment to think of how to tell him what Naruto had told me.

"He said my name and told me that when I spoke to him it made him want to speak. And he said he never planned on speaking but it just came out of him and he also said he wasn't going to talk with anyone else because they would just ask him a bunch of questions that he knew he didn't want to tell anyone." I looked up at him once more and he had a look of great concern.

"Well then I'll go inform the Hokage of this improvement and you go tell Sakura practice is canceled this week and then come to the Hokage's office I'm sure she'll want to speak with you." I nodded as he disappeared with a cloud of smoke left behind.

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office as she walked in the door herself.

"What is it Kakashi"

"It's about Naruto he spoke today"

"What did he say"

"I'm not exactly sure I wasn't there Sasuke was there and he told me about it."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's coming i told you would want to speak with him about it." suddenly the door opened and Sasuke walked in as both of them watched as he came in.

"Tell the Hokage what Naruto told you yesterday." I sighed as told her everything thing that had told to Kakashi and when I finished she sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Well I guess since Sasuke seems to be the only one who he will speak with he will have to visit everyday to see what he can get any information out of him. But Sasuke don't ask about anything to drastic he is still unstable and might not deal with it well let him tell you when he's ready but for now just talk with him make him fell comfortable talking with someone again. And report to me after every visit to tell about Naruto's progress alright you two may leave now."

I nodded and left out of the building and as a walked down the streets I couldn't stop thinking about my visit with Naruto and wondering if I would get to hear him speak to me.

Author's Note: Well how was that I'm sure that was longer then the last one so please tell me what you think about it and I'll have Ch. 4 up in no time.


	4. Another Visit

Chapter 4

Another Visit

Naruto's P.O.V.

As I laid in bed all I could do was stare out the window like I do every day. I know Sasuke will come to visit me soon but I wonder when I hope it's real soon because I miss him. He probably already told Kakashi-sensei and the Hokage by now but it doesn't really matter I won't tell them anything and they can't make me say anything anyways. I'll I want to talk to is Sasuke it's different with him he doesn't ask questions like they would if I spoke to them. I didn't feel alone when I spoke with him and he spoke with me that day and I still don't feel completely alone now. For some reason I want to talk with Sasuke but I want be able to speak with him if Kakashi-sensai comes along with him. I would like to believe Sasuke is my friend but I'm sure that will never happen but when he comes I'll ask if he thinks were friends then maybe if we are I'll have one person to live for.

Suddenly the door slowly opens, well I've had my medicine but maybe it's a doctor come to see me. But when the person walks in I could see it is Sasuke that has come in. Sasuke walked over to my bed and sat down in the same chair he did yesterday day and I sighed in relief that he was alone. He looked at me as I just stared at him.

"Hey" he said as I made I small wave at him, but he saw it.

"Are you going to sit there and stare all day or talk with me" I slowly glanced at the window and brought my gaze back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke" I said in a soft whisper but I knew he heard it because he replied back at me.

"Yes"

"You came back to visit me...why?"

"Because ever since I spoke with you yesterday I wanted to come back again to talk with you and see you." There was a moment of silence before I spoke again.

"You wanted to see me...not many people want to see me, Kakashi-sensei comes but it's just to check on my condition not to just visit me." Sasuke just stared at me while I continued.

"People think I'm crazy and dangerous so no one wants to see me."

"Do you think your crazy Naruto?"

"I thought I was, wanted to kill myself all the time to make the pain go away...but ever since yesterday I'll I want to do is live to see the next day I get to talk with you because I have nothing else to live for."

"Sasuke...I wanted to live knowing I'd have you to talk to the next day." We sat in silence for a while in till a nurse walked in.

"Visiting hours are over you'll have to leave now." Sasuke slowly got up and started to leave and whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Bye Naruto"

When Sasuke and the nurse left I turned to face the window and stared out at it like I usually do, and after that I fell into sleep with nothing but Sasuke in my head.

Sasuke arrived at the Hokage's office, he entered the room as she motioned for him to take a seat.

"So Sasuke how is Naruto?"

"He spoke to me again and asked me why I had come to visit and I told him because I wanted to see him. He said no one ever comes to visit except Kakashi-sensei and that he was wanting to see me and talk to me. He told me people didn't visit him because they thought he was crazy and dangerous and I asked him if he thought he was crazy. He said he thought that he was because he had wanted to kill himself to make all the pain and suffering go away. But he said ever since he had spoken to me all he wanted to do was live to see the next day I would come see him so he could talk with me." The Hokage sighed as she looked down at her papers and spoke.

"Well it seems he wants to live so he can see just you the next day."

"It seems that way." Sasuke sighed and looked down.

"Well then you'll have to visit him everyday at this rate he may be cured of this obsession to kill himself. He has never been the same since the accident...no one knows exactly what happened to him because he would never speak with anyone in till now. Maybe he can become normal again, of course within time." I stood up and nodded as I left her office and headed out of the building and down the street towards my house. _I wonder if Naruto will ever get through this mental state I want him to come out okay. I mean I actually miss him more than he knows, I just wish he knew I cared._

Author's Note: Well how was it! Please review and I'll update soon, I have Ch 5 written down just need to type it so please review and I'll type it as soon as possible!


	5. The Release

Chapter 5

The Release

(two month later)

Naruto's P.O.V.

As I woke up I saw Sasuke sitting next to me like always. "You finally deciding to wake up, you know I've been sitting here for 20 minutes now."

"Well sorry I didn't know you were here it's not my fault you got here early." I looked over to him and I saw him smiling. No wait a minute he doesn't smile why is he so happy?

"What are you so happy about."

"Well if you must know today you're being released if you forgot."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot...but where am I going to live I'm pretty sure I don't have my apartment anymore."

" The Hokage has told me to ask if you wanted to live with me, she doesn't really want you living alone right now."

I looked away from him and got up out of bed and walked over to the window. I reached out and touched the bars and walked back over to my bed and sat down. I saw Sasuke watching my every move and it made me smile at him.

"I would love to stay with you it would be so much fun...when can we leave?"

"As soon as Kakashi-sensei gets here we can go."

For the next hour me and Sasuke talked about anything and everything we could think of. And about what it would be like living together, then Kakashi-sensei suddenly appears through the door and we stop are talking and look over at him.

"Hey its about time you got here I was beginning to think you had forgot about us." I stated and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Well here Naruto I brought you some clothes to change into since I'm sue you don't want to wear those hospital clothes." I looked at the clothes he had dropped on my bed, they were my orange jacket, black T-shirt and pants. I nodded and walked into the bathroom to change.

"How's he doing" Kakashi-sensei asked as i stood up from sitting in the chair.

"Fine"

"Does he know he's staying with you."

"Yes" Sasuke said as I walked out of the bathroom with my clothes on.

"Well can we go now you don't know how long I've waited to get out of this place and I don't want to stay longer than I need to."

"Yes we can go now." with that we all started out the building and down the street. My vision was a little blurry when we got into the sun light, I haven't been outside in three years. I sighed and looked around the village at everyone and everything it look the same but some what peaceful. We got to Sasuke's house and stepped inside.

"Wow Sasuke your house is really big."

"Well I must be going, oh and Sasuke training starts at 7:00 a.m. tomorrow...you can bring Naruto if he feels up for it." with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You hungry I got ramen."

"Hey but why do you have ramen don't you hate it?"

"Yeah but I do eat it time to time and I had to buy some since you were going to be here."

"Hey thanks!"

We walked into the kitchen and I got out two thing of ramen and put them int he microwave.

"So what do you want to do after we eat?"

"I don't know" I said after he put the ramen down in front of me I immediately started to eat as he sat down next to and ate his but at a much slower pace then me of course. After we finished we went into the living room and sat on the couch and talked for about and hour. It was amazing how much we could find to talk about. Another ten minutes later we heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Sasuke got up and went to open the door and when he did a certain pink haired girl immediately clung to him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I missed you why weren't you at practice today."

"I was busy" he said freeing himself from her death grip.

"Busy with what" as she said that she looked over and saw me sitting on the couch. I look of shock fell over her face as she stared at me with anger in her eyes. "What's he doing here isn't he suppose to be at the Mental Institution he's dangerous."

"He got released and is staying with me"

"But he's crazy and insane." and with that Sasuke got even madder and shoved her out the door slamming it in her face. He looked over at me and I was looking down with tears in my eyes, and my body shivering. But I knew I shouldn't cry, not in front of Sasuke. I tried to hold back my tears but they came streaming down my face anyways breaking into sobs as I pulled my legs close to my chest. When Sasuke saw this he ran to me and pulled me into his lap and tried to comfort me as I continued to cry.

"It's okay I know your not crazy she doesn't know what she's thinking." I stared to calm down some and though I couldn't stop a few tears that still came down my face. He pulled me closer as I looked up at him with my sad, painful look on my face, my face was all red and my eyes were all puffing and red from all my crying. "Thank you, Sasuke." I sniffed as I looked down and fell asleep in his arms which was quite nice. He looked down and saw me asleep so he picked me up and headed up stairs. He entered one of his guest bedrooms that was right next to his and put me on the bed and pulled my jacket of very careful not to wake me. He pulled the covers over me and gave one last look at me and smiled before headed to the door. He went out the door closing it behind him but not before whispering to me, "Goodnight Naruto."

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I woke up to screaming coming from Naruto's room and i jumped out of bed and ran into his room slamming the door open and running to his side pulling him close to me, trying to calm him down.

"What happened why were you screaming?"

"I...I had a nightmare...it was those people and they were hurting me again." he started to cry a little louder as I hushed him down. "Don't worry it was just a dream no one is going to hurt you as long as I'm here." I looked down at him as he spoke to me. "no it wasn't just a dream it was a memory...a really bad memory."

"Well are you going to be okay now"

"I don't want to be alone."

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

Naruto slowly looked up at me and nodded. We got up and headed into my room and climbed on the bed. We snuggled close to each other as I held him in till he fell asleep, then allowing myself to drift into sleep.

Authors Note: Well how was it, it's the longest chapter so far! well please review and I'll type chapter 6 and get it up as soon as I can!


	6. Takes Time

Chapter 6

Takes Time

Naruto's P.O.V.

As I slowly opened my eyes I look up to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully next to me and really close. I felt safe and I didn't want to move but I looked at the clock and it was already 6:30 and we had to leave in thirty minutes. I slipped out of Sasuke's warm arms and shook him a little.

"Sasuke wake up."

He moaned and slowly opened his eyes, he looked at me and smiled yes smiled not smirked if it is even possible for him to smile. As I looked into his eyes I could feel my heart beating faster. _Could I like him for more than a friend, but no Sasuke couldn't like me like that. Though he has been very nice to me this last couple months it's possible...I hope. _

"Well we better get ready so were not late...are you up to going to training today." he said with a concerned look upon his face. _He has to care about me he looks concerned._

"Yeah I'm okay"

We quickly got dressed and headed out the door and to the training grounds. When we got there Sakura was already there and waiting I just looked down and hide behind Sasuke who was fortunately a little taller than me.

"Sasuke-kun you're here."

She ran over to him and grabbed one of his arms with excitement not even noticing me at first.

"Get off me." she looked at him in confusion then saw me behind him and looked back at him with pleading eyes. "Why what's wrong Sasuke-kun." she looked back at me with an anger glare and Sasuke obviously saw this and got angry himself.

"I said get off me NOW." she immediately let go and stared at him. Then there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi-sensei appeared between the two. "Well I see your all here so we can begin" he looked over and saw me standing behind Sasuke with my head down. "Naruto are you going to be ok training you don't have to if you're not up to it." I looked up at him and Sakura was giving me an anger look.

"I'm fine I can train."

"Well then Sasuke you and Naruto can go train and Sakura you can train with me today."

"Why does Naruto get to train with Sasuke?"

"Because Sasuke is the only one Naruto will train with." she sighed and walked away the Kakashi to train. We both headed out and started training, but of course we didn't really fight or anything because I hadn't trained in years so Sasuke just helped me practice. After three long hours of training we turned when we heard a puff of smoke and saw Kakashi coming towards us. _Good Sakura is not with him I would hate to have her back here._

"You guys can go for today, Sakura has already left on home."

He then left with a poof of smoke leaving them behind. We headed off towards the village and started down the street when I looked over at Sasuke.

"Can we get some ramen I'm hungry." Sasuke looked over at him with his normal smirk on his face.

"Sure"

We headed through the village toward the ramen stand. I ordered my usually four bowls and of course Sasuke not liking ramen as much as me only got one bowl. Once the man sat the food in front of us I started eating as fast as I could, Sasuke just gave me a quick look before starting his own. Once we were done Sasuke paid the bill and we set off down the street once again.

"Thanks for the ramen it was good."

"Hn" was his usually answer to everything as we continued back to his house. We didn't say much when we got back I just went straight to my room. I crawled onto the bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. _I wonder what I'm going to do now I don't want to go to sleep and have anymore nightmares. But if I did start to have nightmares Sasuke would always be here when I wake up and that was nice to know. Even though I'm not sure Sasuke cares about me he's just following orders probably only comes in here to make sure I'm not going crazy. But then again Sasuke did defend me with Sakura who wasn't the least nice to me, and to think I used to like her. _I laid there for a while crying to myself silently so that Sasuke won't hear me. But as I tried to stay awake my eye lids got heavier finally making me fall into sleep hoping my nightmares would stay away tonight. But unfortunately they did and there was nothing I could do about them but wait in till I awoke from my horrible sleep.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was heading up the stairs and towards my room when I heard a noise come from Naruto's room that sounded like a whimper. I walked over and slowly opened the door and saw Naruto curled in a ball moving around and whining in his sleep, _he was having another nightmare again. _I walked over to him and sat down on the bed pulling him into my lap cradling the blonde, and whispered into his ear softly.

"Naruto it's okay it's just a dream it'll be okay...shhhh."

Suddenly he quieted down some but was still moving some and groaning quietly. I pulled him closer as I leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He stopped moving and making noise and snuggled close to me as I looked down at him, I didn't want to leave him he might start whining again and having those nightmares. I don't want him to be scared and alone and I didn't really want to leave him i was comfortable, so I stayed there and slowly fell asleep watching over my blonde as he lay in my arms.

Author's Note: Well how was it! It was pretty long I'm getting them longer as I continue to write, the next chapter will be even longer I promise! And just to let you know Sasuke might get to tell Naruto just how he feels so please wait patiently for the next chapter because it will come as soon as I can get the time to type it up and it will be great! And by the way this has to be the longest author's note I've written so GO ME!


	7. Nightmares Come True

Chapter 7

Nightmares Come True

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Ahhhhhhhh" I jolted up from my sleep and put my hands over my ears screaming for those dreams images to leave my mind. Sasuke shot up when he heard my screams and grabbed my trying to calm me down. Once he pulled me into his embrace I quieted down some but tears were still coming down my face.

"Naruto what is it what's wrong...did you have a nightmare?"

I just sat there crying as I nodded my head, _it was a terrible dream but I can't help but feel it was so real._

"Do you want to tell me about it, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." I looked up at him tears stilling coming down my face, wondering why he cared so much but it just left my mind.

"You were in a dream...you had to go on a mission...but when you came back you were hurt...really bad and they said you wouldn't live but maybe a week...and I wasn't there to help you, everyone said I couldn't go anywhere near you because I was insane and dangerous and they put me back in the institution all alone again...and then you died and I woke up thinking you had died and it felt so real."

I looked back down and started crying harder at the thought of losing Sasuke, the only one who was there for me when I had these nightmares.

"Well I'm here and it was just a dream nothing is going to happen...it's just about time to get ready for training. Are you feeling up to going to training you know you don't have to." I looked up at him and gave a weak smile back to him.

"Can I just stay here I didn't get much sleep last night." he nodded and laid me back down on the bed and walked into the bathroom. I could hear the water com on as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up three hours later and Sasuke had already left for training so I decided to go downstairs to look for something to eat. I got down there and luckily found some ramen and made it. I sat in silence as I ate and once I finished I went into the living room and laid down on the couch. As I laid there I was wondering if Sasuke had the same feelings I had for him. I started to wonder what was going to happen when I leave Sasuke's house one day I'll be all alone again and I don't want to be alone anymore not now. I finally felt my eyes get heavy and fell once again into sleep but this time my dreams did not haunt my mind.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As I opened the door and went inside I saw Naruto curled on the couch fast asleep. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He looked so cute sleeping I didn't really wan to wake him up but I'm sure he'll want to know I'm home.

"Naruto wake up I'm home." I said as I shook him gently from his sleep. He looked up at me with his tired eyes and rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

"Hey how long have you been home?"

"Not long I just got here...but I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have to go on a mission."

Suddenly his eyes got big and he just stared at me in shock.

"It's ok nothing will happen it was just a dream you had it's not real."

"I know but my dream is coming true and you said the same thing in my dream that you would be fine but you weren't."

He got up and ran up and into his room and I just sat there speechless at what he had said I didn't really know what I was going to say to him now. I got up and started up stairs and I could hear quiet sobs coming from Naruto's room so I went to the door and slowly opened it and looked inside. When I walked in I saw him under the covers shivering and crying. I got up next to him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Y-your going t-to leave me a-alone...you d-don't care." he choked out between sobs.

"Naruto...I do care...I love you."

Naruto's sobs stopped and I heard him gasp at what I had just said. He came out from under the covers, his eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. Before he could say anything I gave him a warm smile and pulled him into a sweet kiss. At first he tried to pull away put finally relaxed into the kiss, and to my surprise kissed back. He moaned as I traced my tongue over his mouth giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue in his sweet mouth. We finally pulled back after much needed air, both of us panting heavily.

"Sasuke I thought you didn't care"

"I guess you were wrong."

"Sasuke I want to tell you what happened three years ago."

Naruto then began to tell me what happened and about everything the men and everything that could have gone wrong in his life. He even told me about how he wanted to end his life and the pain he suffered through after what had happened with the men. But then he said how he had felt when I cam to visit him and everything changed after that. After that I didn't say much to him put pull him into a hug and he hugged me back while a few tears came down his face. He came to my room to sleep with me because he said he didn't have his nightmares when he was around me so I let him sleep with me, he didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to leave him alone.

Author's note: Well what do you think! I hope it was good I tried to make it as long as possible. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I type it because I've already got it written I just need to type it to put it on! The more reviews the sooner I get the next chapter up!


	8. Gone Today Back Tomorrow

Chapter 8

Gone Today Back Tomorrow 

Naruto's P.O.V.

I awoke to feel the warmth of another body pressed against mine, I looked over to see Sasuke once again and I snuggled closer to his warmth. A stared at him for a while in till I saw his eyes slowly opened to gaze into mine as he smiled down at me.

"Hey how long have you been awake"

"Not long" I said as I snuggled even more closely to the source of his warmth and took a deep breath taking in his wonderful scent.

"Naruto I have to get ready to go now"

I looked up at him with a pout but only to have him smile and lean down to capture my lips with his. He pulled away and gave me a smirk before getting up and headed towards to bathroom. _I wonder if Sasuke will be okay I don't want him to leave me alone if anything is to happen to him, I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Oh I know I would be put back into the nuthouse since there would be no one else willing to take me and I would die going back to that place again. _When I looked to the bathroom door Sasuke was walking out in just a towel around his waist and went over to the dresser to pull out some clothes. He looked over to me with one of his usual smirks.

"Are you just going to lay there and watch me get dressed?"

"Maybe" I said with a teasing tone and I playful smile forming on my lips.

"You're hopeless you know"

"I know"

He walked over to the bed placing his clothes next to me letting the towel slide down to the floor leaving me gasping at his sudden beautiful, sexy body in front of me. My eyes went up and down his body and he looked over at me and smirked once again.

"Is my body that fascinating to you?" he said pulling up his boxers and shorts, and his shirt only to have me whimper at the loss of his body.

"Well are you coming to see me off I've got to go"

"Yeah of course!" I said jumping out of bed pulling Sasuke downstairs and out the door towards Konoha's front gates. When we got there we were still hand in hand and Sasuke turned to me and smiled pulling me for a quick kiss.

"I'll miss you" I said against his lips.

He pulled away and brought me into a hug and I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"I'll be back in a week I promise nothing will happen to me. I'll be okay just try not to worry to much I've got Kakashi-sensei coming by the house every day to check on you so nothing will happen to you"

"Okay"

He smiled one last smile at me before turning around walking through the gates and down the road. I stayed there and watched as he left in till I could no longer see him. I walked back to the house feeling alone in the big empty house. _I wonder how Sasuke ever managed to live here without going insane all these years it's such a big house. _I went to the bedroom and laid down in silence in till finally falling asleep.

I awoke to a loud banging at the front door and quickly got up and went downstairs slowly making my way to the door. _I wonder who would come over in the middle of the night like this, I was sleeping and not having nightmares tonight it was peaceful. _I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:00 a.m. in the morning. I heard another loud bang at the door and sighed walking closer to the door. I came to the door and opened it slowly looking out to see who it was. When I saw who it was my whole body froze and my face turned pale as if I had seen a ghost, I couldn't do anything but stare with fear and shock. Memories flooded my head about three years ago and no one is here to save me once again.

( one week later)

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I walked down the street towards the gate, as I got closer I could see Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and..._wait where's Naruto? He knew I would be coming home today and I doubt he would want to miss it or maybe he's still asleep. But no he wouldn't still be asleep knowing I'm coming home he doesn't like to stay alone. _I walked through the gates only to have Sakura run up to me and cling to my arm.

"Oh Sasuke-kun your back we all really missed you while you were gone."

I looked down at her and growled at her, she knew she shouldn't have clung to me so she let go and backed away from me.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He hasn't been out of the house since you left and he won't let anyone in, he's locked all the doors and windows. I would have just gone in but there is some type of jutsu preventing me from doing so, we just left him alone in till you got here maybe you can get in there."

I nodded and took off towards the house, I had to see what was wrong with him. _I know he doesn't like being alone so why would he lock himself up I told him Kakashi-sensei would be coming over, I hope he's okay in there. _I walked up to the door and pulled out my spar key and unlocked the door and walked in and listen but I didn't hear anything. I walked up he stairs and headed towards Naruto's room. I opened the door and walked in and I gasped at the sight in font of me. His bed was covered in blood and chains were on the bed also covered in blood.

"Naruto are you in here?"

There came no response and searched the room but found nothing so I walked out ad went into my room. I walked around the room but there seemed to be no sight of him anywhere.

"Naruto"

There was a soft whine and knock that cam from the closet. I walked over to it and slowly opened the closet door and my eyes widened with shock form what I saw. Naruto was lying on the floor covered in dried blood and his arms were chained along with his feet so he couldn't move, his ankles and wrist were turning purple from the pressure of the chains. I quickly reached down and picked him up and ran into the bathroom. When I put him down and took off his chains and that's when his eyes shot open and he curled into a ball and started sobbing. I grabbed a towel and put it around him as best I could trying to calm him down. Once he calmed down some I pulled him into my lap while I grabbed a warm rag and gently wiped his face getting rid of the tears and blood that stained his face. I pulled him out of my lap and filled the tub with warm water and reached over and picked him up and slowly put him into the water. But when his body made it into the water he winced in pain and clung to my shirt.

"It's okay the pain will go away just calm down and relax you'll get used to it and you do have to get cleaned up."

He slowly let go, letting the rest of his body into the warm water and lowered his head not wanting t look at me. I sighed and grabbed the shampoo, putting some in my hand and started working it into his blood stained blonde hair. Once it was worked in I carefully rinsed out his hair and worked in some conditioner and rinsed that out. Once his hair was clean I gave him a rag with soap and let him wash his body himself. Once he was down I helped him out of the tub and drained the tub of the bloody water. I handed him a towel and we walked back into my room and I walked over to the dresser and looked through the drawers and finally found a shirt and sweatpants small enough to fit him. I turned around and he was sitting on the bed with the towel tightly around him shivering as I came up to him.

"Here's some clothes that should fit you."

"Thanks" he mumbled as he took the clothes and I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. _I'm sure he's hungry probably hasn't eaten all week, that's probably why he seems like just skin and bones when I found him and he was so light when I carried him. _I took the ramen from the pot and poured it into a bowl and headed back to the room. Naruto was sitting on the bed fully dressed and looked up at me and I could tell that he and been crying while I was gone. I just sighed and walked back over to him and handed him the food.

"Here I'm sure you're hungry"

He took the bowl and slowly started eating as I sat next to him and watched him eat his food. Once he finished I took the bowl and sat it on the bedside table and turned back to him.

"Sasuke...why are you being so nice to me."

"Naruto I care about you and you deserve to be treated better than the way some people treat you it's not right...do you know who did this?"

"It was the same people as last time but I don't know who they are."

"Well we're going to need to inform Tsunade about this you know so she can start looking for the people who did this"

"It's not like it matters she probably won't take that much time to look for them it's not like she cares. That's why I didn't say anything last time this happened, didn't think anyone would care."

Tears started coming down his face as he pulled his legs close to his chest and put his head down. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him close to me as he cried in my arms.

"I'm sorry you didn't think anyone cared for you but Tsunade does care and I also care for you."

His crying slowly stopped and I pulled us both up onto the bed more and pulled up the covers on both of us. He snuggled close to me and slowly closed his eyes.

"I love you Naruto"

"I love you too Sasuke"

I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Author's Note: well how was it? I made this one really long so I hope everyone likes it! Please review and I'll get chapter 9 up as soon as I can!


	9. Comfort Is All I Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters but I do own this story!

Warning: Slight lemon!

Chapter 9

Comfort is all I need

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I woke up to Naruto's sleeping face and soft breathing. I gave him a small kiss on the forehead and was careful not to wake him up. He had a rough night so I wanted him to get his rest and not disturb him. I got up out of the bed and headed into the bathroom, I had forgotten to clean out the tub so I just got into the shower instead because I wasn't really in the mood to clean it at the I had finished my shower I went back into the bedroom and walked over to the dresser and got out some clothes and got dressed. I turned around to see beautiful blue eyes and a happy smile staring at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked walking over to the bed with a small smile spreading across my face.

"Long enough"

I climbed onto the bed and leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. I leaned and ran my tongue across his bottom lip seeking entrance which he gladly parted his lips to allow my tongue to slip into his mouth exploring every inch of his sweet mouth memorizing his wonderful taste. After a while we finally parted for much needed air and stared each other in the eyes with so much passion, lust, and...love. I leaned down and started leaving a trail of kisses down his jawline and to his neck and started softly biting his neck making him give a low moan in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer and trailed my lips kissing along his collarbone.

"Sasuke" he moaned out my name which only made me want him more as I slipped my hand up his shirt running my hands along his smooth tan chest. I slowly removed his shirt which caused him to shiver as my hand went back to rubbing over his chest and over his now hard nibbles. I used my other hand to push him down to lie on the bed and I could feel his hands pulling at my shirt and I helped him in removing it and tossing it aside. I started kissing and sucking at his neck and he gave a low moan and threw his head back in pleasure. My hand made its way to his pants and I stopped from his neck and looked down at him.

"Are you sure about this because once I start I won't be able to stop" I explained to him as he looked up at me with a small smile.

"Yes I'm sure"

And after that things only continued to get better.

**(A/N: Sorry but I haven't been able to write any good lemon but maybe later on I'll get some in, so I'm skipping to after the sex!)**

We both collapsed next to each other panting harshly from are various activities staring into each others eyes. After a minute we managed to catch are breath ans speak.

"Why don't we get cleaned up okay?"

He nodded and we both started to get up only to have him fall back in pain at trying to stand up and walk. I gave him a small laugh and he gave me a glare that clearly said 'this is all your fault'.

"You wait right here and I'll be right back" I said as I walked into the bathroom and picked up the bloody towel and put it into the sink. I rinsed the blood out of the tub and filled it with warm water. I walked back out of the bathroom and over to where Naruto was sitting and picked him up bridal style and walked back into the bathroom. I stepped over to the tub and placed him gently into the tub, he winced at the warm water touching his sensitive skin. I turned on the shower next to the tub and washed my body and got out to find Naruto already gone. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the blonde sleeping on the bed once more. I grabbed some clean clothes form my drawers and got dressed and walked over to Naruto. I leaned down and brushed my lips against his which made his beautiful blue eyes fluttered open to meet my deep black ones.

"I have to go report to the Hokage about my mission, I'll be back as soon as I can will you be alright for a little while?" I said showing the worry in my voice.

"Yeah...mm-tired" he mumbled as his eyes began to get close.

"You just sleep and rest, when I get back we can go for ramen"

He nodded as he fell asleep, I gave him one last small kiss before heading towards the Hokage's office.

(at the Hokage's office)

When I got there and went in she told me to take a seat

"Well how was the mission" she started.

"The scroll was delivered safely, here's my report" I handed my papers and she flipped through them and then looked back up at me.

"Good...how's Naruto doing, I heard he wouldn't come out of your house the entire time you were gone"

"He...got attacked"

"Attacked, how?"

"I came home and found him bleeding and tied up in my closet and from the looks of it he was also raped. He said it was the same people from three years ago." I explained to her.

"What? This happened before why didn't you tell me or better yet why didn't Naruto tell me about this?"

"He just told me before I went on the mission and that's the reason he tried to kill himself those years ago, he didn't want it to happen again. But he thought no one would care and that if he did tell that they would come after him again."

"Well until we can catch these people I don't want you to leave him alone, so I won't be sending you on any missions outside the village. But if I have to then I'll have Kakashi watch after him." she said looking back down at her papers. "You go now"

With that I got up and bowed before I left the Hokage tower. Once I got out of there I headed straight back for home to see Naruto. When I got there I went up to the bedroom to see him still sleeping on the bed. I smiled as I walked over to him and leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. He groaned and moved slightly and his eyes fluttered open and once he saw me a small smile came over his face. He leaned up and gave me a small kiss in return before sitting up.

"Do you want to eat now?"

"Yeah!" he said jumping off the bed only to trip over himself, I gave a small laugh at him before pulling him up.

"Dope, watch what you're doing next time" I smiled at him and we both headed toward the front door. Once we got to the ramen shop we saw Sakura and Ino there, I was only hoping that they didn't notice us. We and ordered our food and started eating and Naruto didn't seem to notice them or he didn't want to notice them sitting so close to us. But of course god hated us because Ino looked over and saw me and they both came over to me.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" they both said with a smile hoping to catch my attention.

"Why weren't you at practice today?" Sakura asked me both of them grabbing onto my arm ignoring Naruto next to me.

"Busy" I said plainly.

"Busy with what?" she said giving a glare over at Naruto and then looking back at me in annoyance.

"It's really none of your business"

"Oh please tell us Sasuke-kun...we were worried about you" Ino gave a sweet smile.

"I don't have to tell you anything and I don't care if you were worried"

"Does it have something to do with _him_. You know you don't have to put up with him" Sakura looked at Naruto with another glare.

"No...I don't have to I want to whether you like it or not"

"But Sasuke-kun..."

"Get off me NOW! I don't want anything to do with you if that's the way you act to my boyfriend!"

Her eyes went wide at what I had said and she ran away with tears in hers eyes, with Ino running after her with the same shock of what I said. I looked over to Naruto who was staring at me with wide eyes and I just leaned over and gave him a small kiss before getting up and paying before leaving with him right behind. We were silent all the way home and when we got there Naruto went to his room saying he was tired. I didn't think much of it and went to my room to get some sleep as well.

I woke up to what sounded like crying from Naruto's room and knew what was happening I went into his room and over to him. I carefully picked up his crying form and walked back to my room lying him on the bed with me and pulled him close. I looked down at him and he had calmed down when I brought him in here. I kissed the top of his head and his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me and put a small smile on his face.

"You were crying so I brought you in here with me"

"Oh...okay"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...I'm sorry"

"It's okay but if you want you can sleep with me from now on so I want have to keep bringing you in here every night"

He nodded as he slowly fell back to sleep and soon I started to fall back asleep snuggling close to my lover.

Well I finally got this chapter finished! I hope you liked it and I have already got the beginning of chapter 10 done so I guess I'll see you next time! Oh and please tell me if you want lemon in the next chapter because if you want it I'll write it because I didn't really give you much in this chapter!


	10. Visitors

I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope this makes up for the wait. So please enjoy! You get some lemon for this chapter!

Chapter 10

**Visitors**

Naruto's P.O.V.

I woke up and immediately felt a cold chill run through my body. I opened my eyes and sat up looking around, Sasuke wasn't sleeping next to me anymore. I felt sad until I heard a familiar voice and looked up.

"Your finally awake."

I looked at Sasuke a minute then smiled at him, he walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you been up?" he asked me.

"A while, why don't you get dressed and come downstairs I have a surprise I think you'll like."

"Okay!" I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom and got dressed, I ran downstairs and when I got in the living room I stopped and my eyes went wide with shock. Standing in the living room was all of the rookie nine and more. Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, TenTen and Lee were all there.

"Welcome back Naruto" they all cheered still leaving me in shock.

"We decided to celebrate you being out of that hospital and back with us." Ino said walking over to my to my still shocked form and hugging me.

"I…I don't know what to say…" I said looking at all of them.

" You don't have to say anything your shocked face is enough thanks for us." She said and everyone else walked over and started talking to me.

"Hey Naruto how have you been."

"What have you been up to?"

"Why haven't you come to see any of us?"

"Hey N-naruto-k-kun."

We all walked over to the couch and I sat down and looked around for Sasuke and he came over and sat down next to me with everyone crowded around us.

"Well I've been busy so I didn't have to much time to see any of you sorry." I said to them.

For about an hour I was asked questions and pestered by the girls mostly cause I ended up telling them that me and Sasuke were together and now they were saying how cute we were together and stuff like that. Finally Sasuke got them to leave us alone and go off talking to other people, until Sakura approached us. Sasuke glared at her, she had not really said anything to us since I'd seen her here.

"Naruto, Sasuke I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted, I shouldn't have acted like that to you Naruto and I'm truly sorry for it. I hope you can somehow forgive me and I can understand if you don't forgive me for what I did." She finished head down not looking directly at us, I looked at her for a moment before smiling at her.

"It's okay Sakura I forgive you, I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you another chance to be nice." I said happily to her.

She looked up and smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Naruto." She said pulling away and walking over to where Ino and TenTen were talking.

"You really believe she'll be nice to you." Sasuke said pulling me into his lap so I was leaning back against him.

"Well maybe not right away but I'm sure she'll try and be nice." I said with a sigh.

------------------------------(time skip)---------------------------------

Once everyone was gone it was getting dark, I still can't believe they stayed almost all day. After the left me and Sasuke had talked a little bit before heading to his bedroom. Once we got in there Sasuke pulled me on the bed kissing my lips and letting his tongue slid over my lips to which I opened my mouth letting his tongue in, exploring every inch of my mouth. Once we pulled away panting he reached down and started kissing down my neck, pulling my shirt off kissing down my chest. He stopped once he got down to my pants and pulled off his shirt as well. He reached his hand to pull down my pants and looked back up at me for permission to which I nodded to him to continue. He pulled down my pants along with my boxers, I reached my hand up pulling his pants and boxers down as well. Once we were both exposed he reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, coating two of his fingers before reaching down and spreading my legs apart. Once he inserted one finger I winced in pain but he let me get used to it before adding another finger moving them around stretching me out. He removed his fingers and took the bottle of lube and put some in his hand and coated his erection with it before positioning himself at my entrance. I nodded him to continue and he slowly pushed in, once he was all the way in he pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in hitting my spot making me moan loudly in pleasure.

"More….faster….harder.." I pleaded to him.

He started picking up his his pace slamming into me hitting my spot over and over again making me moan every time he hit it. He reached down and grabbed my erection and started pumping it at the same speed he was going making me moan even louder if possible. Slamming into me a few more times he tensed before releasing inside me, he pumped me a few more times before I released as well. We both collapsed on the bed panting, he pulled out of me and pulled me close to him.

"I love you Naruto-koi."

"I love you too Sasuke-koi."

I hope I got that koi thing right it means like lovers doesn't it. I've heard it before but never used it before so please correct me if I'm wrong on that. Well how was this chapter? Good enough for ya! I hope so I got one more chapter and then this story will be over! But don't worry there will be a sequel I get to write! So please review so I can get to writing the next chapter for ya!


	11. Epilogue

I'm so happy I got over 100 reviews! Yay! Hope you like this last chapter! It's short but good!

Epilogue

(two weeks later)

Naruto's P.O.V.

I woke up to my stomach hurting again and running to the bathroom to throw up my dinner from that night. When I finished throwing up I looked up to see Sasuke by my side with a cold cloth in his hand, reaching down he wiped my forehead and mouth before helping me up off the floor in front of the toilet.

"You know this has been happening a lot why don't we go see Tsunade about it?" he suggested.

"Maybe your right, we'll go see her right after breakfast." I said walking out of the bathroom to get dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen while Sasuke fixed us some breakfast.

We waited in the examination room waiting for Tsunade to come back with the results of the test to find out what's wrong with me. I was seated on the table while Sasuke was sitting in a chair next to me. Tsunade came back in the room with some papers and looked up at us with a smile on her face.

"Well it looks like there's nothing wrong with you, you're perfectly healthy." She said to us.

"Then why am I throwing up every morning?" I asked her getting irritated.

"Well that's more good news it seems that Kyuubi is a girl if you didn't know." She explained.

"That doesn't explain what's wrong with me."

"Well since Kyuubi is a girl it seems that she wanted children!" she said happily.

"What are you trying to say." Sasuke asked getting worried.

"Congratulations you're going to be parents! Naruto you're pregnant." She said still smiling.

"…." Sasuke sat there shocked and turned to me to see that I had the same wide eyes as him.

"WHAT!"

Well what do you think? Hope this will do you until I get to writing the sequel! Please review for me!


End file.
